


burnt bridges

by eterninity



Series: selu drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform, Unbeta'd, hunhangst, idk i just wrote this bc i had to ok, idk some tears maybe, mostly angst shit since i cant fluff, once again please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eterninity/pseuds/eterninity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun dials luhan's number, hoping for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt bridges

Sehun's breaths are heavy as he presses the numbers one by one, fingers slightly shaking at the thought of past memories that keep haunting him every night and hurting his feelings when he's not supposed to feel this way. It's been years, but why does he still keep holding on to the past? He should stop dialing the number by now but he has made his decision. So he waits until he hears the beeping sound.

 

Minutes pass by slowly and Sehun feels tortured. He never likes waiting but he never minds it when it comes to this one person—the same person he used to pepper with kisses on the lips, eyes, cheeks, _everywhere_. The same person who counted the stars with him and compared them to the moles on his back. Silly comparison. But Sehun loved it, and he still does. Memories can kill, but Sehun is fine with that if this is the only way to reminisce the moments that he knows he no longer can experience if the person decides to never give him the chance.

 

In the next moment, the beeping sound stops, and Sehun's heart leaps in anticipation, hoping that this time, perhaps _this_ time, it would change everything.

 

"Luhan—"

 

" _Wrong number_ ," says a familiar voice before Sehun could even finish talking, and the next thing Sehun knows, the person—Luhan—hangs up the phone.

 

Sehun chuckles, and _are those tears on his cheeks?_ He doesn't know. He stares at the blank screen, and he blinks his eyes, a forced smile curved up on his lips.

 

_Do you still remember me_ , was what Sehun wanted to say, but he guesses Luhan will forever refuse to listen to everything he has been keeping to himself. Sehun should've expected this to happen anyway.

 

The silence is heavy once again, but Sehun doesn't mind.

 


End file.
